Hidden
by Spottedeyes
Summary: The prettier the face, the darker the mind, the blacker the heart. (Platinum nuzelocke challenge)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Hi guys! It's me, Spotty. Alright, well after reading several ongoing nuzlocke challenge stories and watching people on Youtube do nuzlocke runs, I decided to do a nuzlocke run myself on the first pokemon game that I seriously played (when I was little I first played on Firered and started it over like everytime and only made it to Mt. Moon). The first game that I actually played was Pokemon Pearl, but since I didn't want to start that over, I started my Pokemon Platinum game over (I mean it's basically the same thing, right?) and am currently playing it.

Okay, so now I'm going to say what you actually care about: the rules! So I'm basically following the standard rules of the challenge, the only thing I really modified was the rule about catching the first pokemon that you see in each route. I refuse to catch the same pokemon twice nor another pokemon of the same type that I already have (that is still living). For example, say I have a Pikachu on my team, then I encounter say a... Luxray! (yeah yeah I know that's impossible...) Well, I would either battle the Luxray for experience, or run away. I just cannot capture it unless good old Pikachu passes away. Oh, and I will be having the pokemon talk in this story because all the nuzlocke stories I have read have the pokemon talk. If that weirds you out, well no one's forcing you to read my story. Um, and I think that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden:

Chapter 1:

Pokemon: 0

Deaths: 0

Badges: 0

Terra sat in her room in front of the TV in her pajamas, a wii controller clutched in her hand, swinging it around carefully as she played tennis, not wanting to hit the Absol that was curled around her. The disaster pokemon watched somewhat amusedly as the tennis ball would be hurled across both faux tennis court to the fake, cartoony-looking mii that stood on the opposite side. The two did this quite often, as there wasn't much to do in the small town. She would usually stay sealed in her room with either Whitney, the Absol, or Chloe, the Glameow, while her mother stayed downstairs watching her soap operas. Terra preferred Whitney's company over Chloe because Chloe liked her mother's soap operas and loved to talk about them while Terra read, typed, or played wii. Terra had never been one for soap operas, and neither had Whitney. Perhaps it was because Chloe had journeyed with her mother and Whitney had traveled Sinnoh with her father; Terra had always been more like her father, despite the fact that she looked strikingly like her mother.

Her mother had been a famous coordinator when she was a young girl at the ripe age of eighteen, she would probably still be a frequent attendant in contests had she not married and had Terra at age twenty five. However, with all the money she'd made in contests in those seven years along with her father's life insurance money, Mrs. Hikari was able to retire early.

A frown formed on Terra's face at the mention of her father. No matter how much she, her mother, Chloe, or Whitney thought about him, they couldn't remember him. The four of them knew he existed, as his and her mother's wedding picture is in the living room on the shelf around the TV. Mrs. Hikari had told her that she'd found it beneath an empty photo album under her bed. Whitney's pokeball had been there too. .

The whole deal was strange and frustrating; especially since no one in Twinleaf Town knew anything about it either despite the fact that she'd lived there with her family since the day she was born.

Her family wasn't the only one with holes in it. Like the Hikari family, her neighbor, Barry, was missing his sister. He only knew she existed because of a Pokemon she used to have: an Espeon called Sadie. The psychic type was also found hidden under a bed in Barry's family's spare bedroom, which they assumed was her room. Sadie had forgotten her name, which the police and Nurse Joy had decided was because of the crack in the psychic gem on her forehead. However, she was able to describe the more blunt details about the girl. According to Sadie, her trainer had fine blonde hair and a slim figure and was very tall. That was more than Whitney could say.

Whitney hadn't remembered a thing about her trainer, all she had was a last name, Hikari. When the police asked her about where he could be, all she could tell them was that she remembered that there was a lot of snow on the ground, and there were other people and pokemon, all yelling and fighting. Those details scared Terra into thinking that her father was gone. He probably was.

"Damn it." Terra muttered when her lucky streak in the tennis game ended, the ball flying past her.

Whitney shrugged, "what are you going to do? You did better than I could've."

Terra waved her off, "you're a pokemon, of course I'd do better. The controllers and game are made for people."

The two went back into silence as Terra started a new tennis game, only for it to be shattered by Chloe's shrill voice. "Oh my Arceus! That last episode was sooooo amazing and dramatic! Bruce proposed to Jillian, only for her cousin, Mark to come in and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Don't spoil it, Chloe." Whitney glared, obviously uninterested.

Chloe huffed in annoyance, "but Mark's Jillian's cousin and he told her he loved her! It's important, damn it!"

Terra merely chuckled, her eyes never leaving the screen, as she didn't want to lose to some random mii again. "Chloe, it's just a show, relax a little. Julie or whoever she is will never actually marry her cousin. It's all acting."

"Says the girl who gets so into her video games." Chloe muttered, her ears twitching as she defended herself.

"Well losing to the wii isn't fun." She retorted, one eye straying from the screen for a brief moment before focusing back on the screen.

"Well watching the two main characters who happen to be related start to fall in love with each other isn't very fun either!" The glameow hissed, her long spindly tail thrashing behind her.

"Shush, Chloe! I'm trying to watch the game." Whitney snapped, sending another glare Chloe's way.

Chloe ignored her. "I mean, throughout all three seasons of the show, Mark showed interest in Sabrina, and now he's saying that he wants to be with Jillian? How could he do that to her? Jillian and Bruce are total soul-mates! Seriously, if you two watched the show, you'd totally agree with me."

"Well, we didn't. Why don't you go blab about it to Sadie? She adores your company." Whitney muttered, ignoring the fact that Sadie preferred silence over a chatty pokemon.

Terra lightly elbowed Whitney's hip. "Come on, humor her."

"But she's so annoying! The girl never shuts her trap, she always quotes these weird shows that no one but her watches, then gets all pissed when no one gets the quote and it's apparent significance! Can't you just get your mother or tell her to shut it?" Whitney begged.

Giving a slightly irate sigh, Terra spoke to her mother's pokemon once more, "can we take a break from your show for just a moment? I think you're bugging Whitney just a tad. She keeps telling me that she wants to watch the show but never finds the time to do it."

"What? I do n-"

"Whitney, you never told me this! Oh my gosh, we need to have a marathon night soon! I'll have Johanna make us her famous poffins and maybe some lemonade! Oh it'll just be perfect! I'm going to go ask her now!" Chloe squealed, rushing out the front door.

"Why?" Whitney whined, tossing her head back.

Terra snickered, "you were asking for it. You mess with the soap opera, you get the annoying nonsense."

Whitney grumbled beneath her breath.

The blue-haired girl suppressed a snicker, her eyes still trained on the screen as she batted the imaginary tennis ball back and forth, getting back into her trance.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise when her door slammed open, smacking harshly into the wall. Terra cursed under her breath, as her wall probably had a dent in it or something, and her mii opponent had bested her once again. Her head whipped around, prepared to start yelling at whoever interrupted her. Terra's glare didn't falter when she saw the culprit.

"Terra! Did you see the show about the red gyarados?" Barry asked hurriedly as he barged into her room, ignoring the glares from Whitney and Terra, not waiting for her response, "well at the end you remember seeing Professor Rowan in it, right? Talking about the gyarados. I bet that guy has loads of pokemon that he'd be happy to give out to us! C'mon, Terra! He lives right in Sandgem Town, we can walk there easy!"

She rolled her eyes, "Barry, you know he doesn't just give pokemon out, right? Pokemon can be dangerous in the wrong hands, and he doesn't know us."

"So we're 'the wrong hands'?" He asked skeptically, grabbing Terra's wrist and hauling her up. "Let's go, it won't take more than an hour or so to get there; it won't hurt to at least ask him!"

Terra sighed and turned to Whitney, who was smirking at her. "What goes around comes around."

The girl glared at the absol as she was dragged out of her room. "Well have fun with Chloe," she countered, giggling at the irritated expression that took over her face.

Barry and Terra practically fell down the stairs, with Terra barely keeping her balance as her friend and herself reached the lower floor. Mrs. Hikari watched the two with amusement dancing in her gaze as she sat in front of the television. "Mrs. Hikari, Terra and I are going on a walk, okay?" Barry hollered, forcing Terra out the door.

The sunlight was strong as the two came outside, washing over her exposed legs, face, and arms, as she was only wearing a night gown. "Couldn't you have waited until I got dressed?" Terra asked, her face flushing a rosy pink as she fought to untangle her hair with her fingers before neighbors started to stare.

"Nope, no time!" Barry insisted, letting go of her wrist. "Meet you by the tall grass, I'll fine you a million if you're late!" He shouted, running out of the town.

"Barry-" Her voice quickly cut itself off when she realized that he wasn't in ear-shot to hear her. Sighing, Terra followed him despite the fact that she looked like she just woke up; the teenager wasn't the type to get dressed at the crack of dawn... or in the afternoon... or at night... to be truthful, Terra didn't leave her house much, in fact, if Barry wasn't around to drag her to places, she would probably never leave her house.

Terra stared at the ground as a few people shot her weird looks, obviously directed at her attire, for the teenager was typically seen in a pink mini skirt and a pink tank top. It was more her mother's thing, wearing the foo-foo stuff, so that's what Terra would wear; she never cared what she wore, so if it made her mother happy, (which not a lot did anymore) she'd wear it.

XXX

The sun seemed to burn an extra ten degrees hotter on route 201. Terra wiped her forehead clear of the budding beads of sweat; she hated the heat. Barry was waiting for her, wearing an expression of impatience, "what took you so long?"

She rolled her eyes, "can't we come back a little later? It's too hot."

"Stop being a baby, Terra! We've got this in the bag! I'm sure Professor Rowan will give us pokemon, you just watch!" He said firmly, grabbing her wrist once more and yanking her towards the tall grasses.

Her blue orbs widened, "Barry, there are wild, territorial pokemon in there. I say we go back to Twinleaf town and grab Sadie to help us through this."

Barry's eyes sparkled with victory, "so you're in! Great, let's go! The pokemon won't bother us if we hurry and scoot through each patch of tall grass, besides, the pokmeon around here are real weak, I mean, they can barely use a tackle attack."

Terra wanted to protest, but she wouldn't deny that she wanted her own pokemon. Sure, Chloe and Whitney were great, but Chloe was her mother's, and even though her father wasn't living with her and her mother, Whitney was her father's; Terra would never lay claim on Whitney. Besides, if Terra did get her own pokemon, perhaps her mother would let her go on trips by herself; she wouldn't mind seeing Hearthome City and Snowpoint City without her mother breathing down her neck the whole time.

She gave a slow nod, "alright, let's go."

Barry beamed at her response, transferring his grip from her wrist to her hand. "On three. One... two-"

"Stop!" A voice bellowed from behind them.

The two teenagers' eyes widened, their heads whirling behind them almost at the same time.

An older man wearing a stern expression appeared, running as quickly as he could manage down the path that lead to Lake Verity. A suitcase swung at his sides, slapping him as he hurried down the path. A boy around Terra's and Barry's age followed closely behind, holding onto his loosely-fitted hat to keep it from falling off his head.

Both of them stopped a few feet away from Terra and Barry, panting a little. "What are you two doing? Don't tell me you were going into that grass without the protection of a tame pokemon!" The man demanded.

Barry leaned towards Terra, whispering in her ear rather loudly, "that's him! Professor Rowan!"

A slight smile curved her lips, happy that she could just get it over with, as she already knew that he would say no, leaving her pokemon-less. It was probably for the best.

"Yes." Barry finally answered, staring at him right in the eye, "we were actually going to Sandgem town to um, see you, sir."

Terra was taken back by Barry's manners, she most she'd seen was a loud and abrupt 'please' when he had dinner at her house for the first time when they were younger.

"Why were you doing that?" The professor asked, his tone changing.

"We were going to ask if we could have some pokemon." Barry said, his voice leveling out, going from shaky to confident.

An unknown emotion sparked in the old man's gaze. "So these mere teenagers were willing to risk themselves to get their own pokemon... such determination could be bad, despicable even." He mused thoughtfully, not really talking to anyone as he spoke. "But, it can also be a wondrous quality... a quality that is scarce, rare even within Sinnoh's youth..." Professor Rowan turned to face the two, his gaze unreadable. "Your determination could've gotten you seriously injured, and I cannot have that happen again," he said, acting as though he believed that Barry and Terra hadn't heard his conversation with himself, "so, I have decided to give you each a pokemon to raise."

"What?" The boy behind the professor exclaimed, a shocked expression forming on his face. "Professor, the pokemon you have are extremely valuable, you cannot just go about giving them away for free to just anyone!" He protested.

Professor Rowan's eyes flashed, "Lucas! I have made my decision, stop your yammering now and I may let you have one too."

The boy, Lucas, fell silent, staring at his dirtied shoes.

Satisfied with his response, the old man opened his suitcase, revealing three pokeballs. "These are what I have on me at the moment. I trust that you both will treat these pokemon with respect and kindness." He said, enlarging the first pokeball to its full size. "First, we have Charlie, a Chimchar."

The pokemon, Charlie, popped out of his pokeball, a serious expression on his face. "Where's the wild pokemon?" He asked, looking warily around for the nonexistent opponent.

"We were training them at Lake Verity a few moments ago." Lucas explained, giving Charlie a faint smile.

Terra and Barry nodded, watching the fire-monkey intently.

"I also have Pablo, a Piplup." Professor Rowan said gruffly, releasing the penguin-like water type.

Pablo looked around for a brief moment before staring at Terra, "what are you wearing? Do all girls wear that?"

Terra was about to glare at him, but started laughing instead, realizing that he was serious. "No, Barry here just didn't give me enough time to change, trust me, I usually look a lot different and more put together than this."

Pablo nodded, thinking intently about something; Terra assumed that he was imagining what she'd look like if she was wearing her typical clothing.

"And finally, I have a Turtwig, Tony." The professor concluded, allowing the grass type to come out.

Tony blinked slowly, giving a yawn as he turned to Barry. "Is it morning already?"

Barry gave a nod. Tony's eyes opened widely, his green cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Oh..."

"Alright, now you three can sort out who goes with who." Professor Rowan stated, gesturing for Lucas to join Terra and Barry.

He happily obliged, standing beside Terra, his eyes trained on Charlie.

"Would you mind if I took Charlie? I've been with him, well, all three of them, since he hatched, and he has some... different... tendencies that I want to work him out of." Lucas asked carefully, not wanting to sound rude.

Terra shrugged, "fine by me, what about you, Barry?"

The boy nodded, "I don't mind."

Lucas beamed, "great! Come here, Charlie." Charlie nodded, cautiously leaving Professor Rowan's side to join the boy.

Barry and Terra locked gazes. "Which one do you want?" Barry asked.

"Um... I like Pablo." Terra said, still smiling at what Pablo had said earlier.

"Cool, that mean's I get Tony! I've gotta teach him to wake up before noon." Barry said enthusiastically, picking the Turtwig up. "You're all mine, Tony!" He shouted, making Tony's eyes dilate from the sudden loud noise.

"Whoa you're loud." He muttered.

Terra giggled and turned back to Pablo, "looks like you're going to start hanging around me."

"Good," Pablo said, "I want to see how you actually look."

Before Terra could reply, Professor Rowan spoke again, "excellent, now that that's all settled, Lucas and myself must be going back to Sandgem town." The man then tossed Pablo's pokeball to Terra and Tony's to Barry.

Without another word, Lucas, Professor Rowan, and Charlie left.

Barry and Terra stared at their new pokemon for a moment longer before Barry began, "Terra... now that we both have a pokemon, do you want to, you know, battle?"

Terra blinked in surprise, tearing her gaze from Pablo. "B-battle? But what if Pablo or Tony gets hurt?"

Pablo waved her off, "naw, let us fight! The three of us always fought in the lab and nothing ever happened."

Tony nodded his agreement, "yeah, we were just fighting over by that lake over there," he said, gesturing with one of his feet towards the path that led to Lake Verity.

Swallowing, Terra faced Barry and nodded, "I accept your challenge."

**And done! First, I must apologize about the crappy last sentence, but I am sort of short of time right now since I'm on vacation... but anyways, I'm having a good time with my Nuzlocke challenge so far, and I hope I don't lose interest! (that shouldn't happen if I get reviews pushing me onwards though!) Alright, that's all I've got to say, so... bye!**

**-Spotty**


End file.
